There is increasing evidence implicating hospital environments in the spread of nosocomial pathogens. Eradicating these organisms from hospital equipment, rooms and wards is essential as more citizens are becoming infected even during only routine examinations and procedures. Sanitizing surfaces is an often overlooked yet critical component of breaking the cycle of infection in health care environments. What is needed are portable and also multi-level decontamination and deodorization system as proposed herein by the present inventors.
The present inventors have determined that vapor spreading technology as described herein ensures three dimensional distribution of treatment media (e.g., chemicals) and rapid deactivation of nosocomial pathogens, including: MRSA, Norovirus, Clostridium, Difficile, Serratia, Acinetobacter, Aspergillus, Klebsiella, Enterobacter, VRE, Gram-negative rods.
Treatment of hospitals and medical facilities using the present invention to bio-decontaminate its specialist beds and other hard-to-clean medical devices can reduce equipment cleaning costs and asset down-time. Ideally, a facility's own staff should be able to decontaminate rooms or equipment using the present invention.
In order to overcome shortfalls in the current art, the present inventors describe a portable, state-of-the-art system that can be by stretched infection control departments and personnel attempting to combat dangerous bacteria and viruses and reduce infection and the spread of disease. Hospitals are not the only benefactor of the present technology given that infection has been widely reported to have occurred/originated from school gymnasiums, fitness facilities, nursing homes, day cars, commercial passenger vehicles (e.g., airplanes, cruise ships) and the like.